The invention relates to a sawing and drilling machine for splitting up and drilling panel-type workpieces comprising a machine table with a saw slit, a saw carriage displaceable along a straight-line guide below the machine tools, and a drilling device for planar face and/or end face drilling which is adjustable and lockable by a drive device parallel to the cutting plane throughout the entire length of cut.
A sawing and drilling machine of this kind has already been proposed in German Patent Application P No. 35 22 278.6.
It enables unfinished boards to be split up into a plurality of single-formatted board sections, where required, of different dimensions, and construction bores to be made in any preselectable number and position on their planar and/or end faces in a fully automatic manner.
Firstly, for example, all the body elements necessary for the construction of the body of a piece of furniture can be fully automatically cut to the required dimensions from an unfinished board and provided with all the bores needed for fixing and retaining pins. Secondly, elements for bodies of pieces of furniture of different size, i.e., dimensions can be manufactured successively without the necessity for manual adjustment of machine units.
In this sawing and drilling machine, the saw carriage and the drilling device are each horizontally adjustably guided on their own below the machine table along straight-line guides arranged next to each other, and the two units are separately drivable and actuatable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sawing and drilling machine with the foregoing general features which is distinguished by less structural expenditure and simpler design.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention by the drilling device being adjustable along the straight-line guide of the saw carriage, and jointly with the saw carriage, and by the width of the saw slit being enlargeable for drilling.
In the inventive construction, the saw carriage and the drilling device, therefore, require only one common guide device and one common drive which is advantageously integrated into the saw carriage. The saw slit is correspondingly widened for drilling to enable the drill spindles to execute their advancing and setting motion in an upward direction for planar and/or end face drilling.
The saw carriage and the drilling device may constitute one structural unit, with the drilling device arranged in its entirety, for example, at one end face, or parts of the drilling device arranged in the area of both end faces of the saw carriage.
A further advantageous structural variant consists in providing of the drilling device as a structural unit which can be uncoupled from the saw carriage. The advantage of this embodiment is that the masses to be displaced in the splitting-up of unfinished boards are kept correspondingly small.
To widen the saw slit to enable operation of the drilling device, the machine table may, for example, comprise a section which can be swung down. In another construction, one edge of the saw slit is formed by an intermediate table section which is displaceable and lockable transversely to the longitudinal direction of the slit. In a preferred embodiment, the machine table is divided in the plane of the saw slit and one of the two table sections is adjustable and lockable transversely to the direction of cut.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, drawings and claims.